


Let the Light In

by SweetwaterBackwoods



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Explicit Consent, Neck Kissing, Other, Vaginal Fingering, feelings discussion, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetwaterBackwoods/pseuds/SweetwaterBackwoods
Summary: Cel seeks Zolf for some comfort. Things escalate.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Let the Light In

There's a light knock on his door that he almost doesn't hear as he was making his way towards bed.

He backtracks and opens the door to a very trembly Cel. Their frame looks small and their cheeks are red and blotchy.

They give a wide, fake smile and let out a laugh, "Hi-hi Mister Smith! I was wondering if-if I could come in? It's-it's alright if not but I-"

"Cel, no, come in of course," he says as he steps aside and opens the door wide so they can step inside.

They give another shaky smile and step in. He shuts the door gently. The room is still.

He takes a small step forward and Cel flinches before they seemingly remember where they are and they relax and look at him apologetically, "sorry I'm-sorry to be an intrusion I know it's late but I just...I'm sorry-" they stumble.

"Cel," Zolf says in a soft voice that barely cuts through as he takes another small step forward. They don't flinch this time so he creeps closer and wraps a hand around their wrist. It's cold as he rubs circles around it. "Cel what's wrong, talk to me," he says.

Their eyes are focused on his hand and there's a new flush to their cheeks that he doesn't want to think about right now.

They take in a shaky breath and let it out a little more composed. They give him another awfully fake smile, "I'm fine! Mostly I just-I just um, I-everyone...everyone is okay right, Mister Smith? Like we...we did it? No ones hurt because-because of me? I-I-I didn't I-didn't screw it up again?" they say.

Zolf moves them to the bed and sits them down. He keeps his grip on their wrist and moves his other hand to rest on their cheek. They're still crying and he wipes off some of the fresh tears as he stands in front of them.

"Cel look at me," he says. He brings their face up to face his and keeps his eyes locked onto theirs. Cel tries to look away but he holds them tight. "Everyone is fine. The cell worked.  _ Your _ plan worked. Everyone's back in their bodies. We're good.  _ You _ did this, Cel. We're alive still and you're a big part of that," he says.

Their face is blank and he can't tell how much of what he just said got through to them. He continues to stroke their face as he now moves to sit on the bed next to them. He takes the hand he had on their wrist and moves it to their thigh. He feels Cel relax.

He can tell the floodgates are about to open again so he braces himself by turning towards them and engulfing them in a hug.

They break as soon as the contact is made and they bury their face in his shoulder; they cling to the front of his shirt for dear life.

He holds them as they sob and scream and shake and he rocks them back and forth while rubbing a hand up and down their back. He tries to choke down his own tears as everything becomes overwhelming for a moment.

They sit there in the dark holding each other for a long time as he lets them ride out everything. He closes his eyes and holds on tight.

Finally, Cel slowly lifts their head from Zolf's shoulder and leans back just enough to put some breathing room between them. He moves his hand from their back and rests them on their hips.

They're smiling at him and this time he can see it's a genuine smile. Their eyes are wet and shiny but they're glowing. They nod their head and laugh softly as they wipe their face with the back of their hand. He gets caught up in the motion.

They don't say anything but they give each other looks. Cel's says,  _ 'thank you,' _ and Zolf's says,  _ 'of course.' _

They still don't speak, but he can feel them shift closer. There's a part of him that doesn't want to stop it.   


So he doesn't.

They lean in completely and their lips touch. Cel's are chapped but there's no way that he minds. He tilts his head just to the right to go in at a different angle. There's a small moan that comes from Cel's throat that makes his stomach flop and he squeezes one of their hips gently.

Cel reaches up and puts an arm around his waist and places the other up into his hair. Zolf moves further into them to add more pressure. He licks their bottom lip with his tongue that makes Cel shiver under his touch. He smiles.

Before he can do anything more Cel pulls away and moves the hand they had in his hair to rest gently but firmly on his chest. "Mi-Mister Smith I, uh, that-that was um. I'm, uh, well I don't know-"

Zolf's heart clenches and pulls back to put distance between them, "Cel I'm sorry I don't know what- I didn't mean to push it like that just uh that was- I didn't mean-"

"No! No I was the one to...initiate which-which maybe i shouldn't have? I just uh-it's something. I-I realized something through all this and it's that I-” they cut off and he watches as their face covers about ten emotions in two seconds. They take a breath before continuing, “I like you, Zolf. More than, more than I've really liked anyone in-in a while and I just...I'm sorry I didn't mean to add on to anything I can-if you want me to I can go just...I..." they trail off. The blush is high on their cheeks and they bite their lip and look at everywhere but him. They squirm a bit next to him but he responds by keeping his hands firmly placed where they sit.

He takes a moment to think about what they said and he becomes aware of a blush creeping onto his own cheeks and how the thought makes his stomach warm.

He feels like a lightbulb's gone off over his head as pieces fall into place. It's been a long time since he's felt this particular sort of protectiveness and compassion he feels towards Cel and he's not sure who or what's to blame for making him take this long to realize what  _ exactly _ that meant.

He could probably point to the world ending or the fact that the intersection of them meeting aligned with his complicated reunion with Hamid, but he knows deep down that wasn't it.

The real reason was he was scared and now as he sits here holding them; that's still true.

"Really, Zo-Zolf I should go I've bothered you enough I..."

He snaps himself out of his mind and gently brings a hand back up to their cheek and he sees their eyes flutter shut as they lean into it. He moves it to behind their neck now and gently pulls them back in. Cel's eyes open briefly to look into his, as if searching for anything to turn back. Zolf just nods and closes the gap the rest of the way.

It's slower, more deliberate this time as he really gets the feel of the shape of Cel's lips. He feels another whimper come from the back of their throat as their arms snake back up his back and one hands placed on the back of his neck and the other lands tangled in his hair again and it's his turn to give a soft noise from his belly.

Cel smiles into the kiss and tugs on his hair ever so gently to receive much of the same result. This causes them to break the kiss for a second time but now it's so they can laugh. It's a loud and genuine one that quickly dissolves any embarrassment he might've felt for being so  _ open _ about his pleasures.

He starts to silently laugh along as a deeper blush takes hold on his face. "Yeah yeah get it out now," he grumbles with no real malice. Cel continues to giggle as they lean their forehead in and place it on his. They look at each other and continue to laugh.

This is  _ good _ . He feels  _ good _ . He feels  _ warm _ .

He lets his eyes dart down to look at their lips and the tone in the room flips from joking to hungry in an instant.

He kisses them again and each time he revels in how it just feels better and better. The excitement builds and the tension rises with it.

He licks the bottom of Cel's lip again and this time they gasp their lips open and welcome him in. He squeezes their hip as if to say thank you.

After a while, he finally lets his one hand roam up their side. He feels them squirm a little under his fingers and that makes him feel...nice.

He cups their neck and squeezes it gently before running a finger along the bottom of their jaw. Cel breaks to let out a low sigh as they shiver. Their eyes are still half closed when they look at him.

"We can st-stop now if you want to, Zolf, I...I am fine with stopping here," they say and that catches him off guard. If he's honest with himself he could go on like this the rest of the night. Maybe even longer.

"I...do you want to, Cel? Because I am...good. To continue,” he speaks slowly and deliberately and gods does he wish he worded that better but Cel looks at him with their mouth open while another tiny laugh escapes their mouth and he can’t deny he likes the sound.

“I want you to know, Zolf, that I will always, well almost always, be up for continuing, um, this. This avenue of leisure if-if you should ask in the future,” they pause and move in closer again, “and right now?” they tease.

He laughs and kisses just kisses them again. He decides to lean into this one and tries to take a bit of a risk.

He places both hands back on their hips and pushes them back so they’re now laying down. He doesn’t break the kiss and Cel hooks both hands around his neck to keep steady. He gently lifts himself so he’s straddling them. Cel breaks the kiss briefly to give him a wide eyed stare. He can see the surprise in their face and it makes him smirk. He takes a finger and repeats his motion of earlier and runs it along their jaw line and to the same effect Cel lips part open at that and they let out a moan. He leans down and kisses where his finger just was.

Their hands shoot to his hips and they grip tight. He groans at the contact and it finally hits him where this is going.

He kisses Cel on their jawline once more and lingers there a moment before he catches their attention again. “Cel you should know that I...I don’t usually-it’s been awhile since I’ve done anything like this and I’m not sure how good I am with it,” he says.

Cel smirks but looks at him with the same soft eyes they usually do, “I’d say you’re doing just fine, Zolf, I am-I’m enjoying it,” they say. He smiles in response but he sees them turn serious as they continue, “But it’s been awhile for me too, and I, again we don’t have to do anything more we...we can stop here,” they say.

Zolf responds to that by leaning down and kissing them hard before he moves on to kissing down their neck. Cel lets out tiny gasps as he gets lower. He moves to the center of their neck and places a kiss right on their Adam's apple and Cel arches their back in response.

“And you said you’re out of practice,” they tease, they’re breathless and that gives Zolf some amount of satisfaction.

Before he can respond Cel tugs his head back up and they kiss. This one is long and slow and Cel reaches out and sucks playfully on his bottom lip and now it’s his turn to melt on top of them.

“Been awhile for you too, huh?” he mocks back. Cel gives an innocent smile and a wink.

They stare at each other for a moment in silence as they just take in each other’s company. The only sound comes from the whistling winds as the ship flows through the air.

There’s another shift in the air that makes Zolf’s stomach drop and lick his lips. “Do you mind if I...try something,” he says. His voice cracks at the ask and he curses his nerves.

Cel looks at him fondly and gives a slow nod and he lets out a breath and he shifts off of them and he can tell they're immediately displeased at the lack of contact and he smiles and presses a reassuring kiss to their cheek.

He starts by placing a hand in their hair and scratching their scalp. Cel’s eyes close quickly and they lean into him as much as they can. He takes his other hand and begins at their collar bone. He traces each bone there and he runs a finger slowly down the length of their shirt. He can feel them flinch and hear them whine at the contact.

He reaches the hem and gently lifts it so he can trace nondescript patterns just above their belly button. Their stomach flinches and moves with each line he makes. He moves just a bit lower and reaches the button of their pants.

“Zolf,” they breathe out, “you don’t have to.”

He pauses his motions as he leans up and kisses them, “I want to Cel. If you let me,” he says. His voice is barely above a whisper. He hopes they say yes but if they truly say no he won’t push, he’s not one to ever put his needs over others, and that especially applies here.

Cel searches his face and after a look over they let out a gentle sigh and smile, “Please,” they say. He’s seen them vulnerable before but never like this. It catches him off guard as his breath hitches in his throat. He reaches down again and undoes their button. It takes some fumbling but he gets it. He hovers over their zipper for only a second before he undoes that as well.

“Oh,” Cel lets out. Zolf looks at them one last time looking for one final confirmation. They look so beautiful as they stare up at him. They lean forward and kiss him sweetly and pull away to give a nod. That’s all he needs.

He continues to stroke his fingers through their hair as he uses his other hand and slides it under their waistband. Cel tries to lay still but it doesn’t work. They bite their lip.

He lets his fingers linger around for a moment. He traces the outside of their underwear and moves up along their inner thigh. Cel squeaks, genuinely squeaks in a high pitch, and that makes Zolf look at them again.

They turn red and try and bat away his face, “don’t,” they say.

“No. No I...liked that,” he says.

“Oh,” they reply.

He repeats the motion and they contain most of it but a little squeak falls out and Zolf leans in and begins to kiss their neck. Cel reaches a hand up and curls it around the nape of his neck and begins to play with the hair there.

He takes the hand down below and slowly moves it inside their underwear. They take in a sharp inhale and grip his neck. He groans.

He moves his fingers around. He runs the tips of them around their bush as he circles around their center. He can feel the warmth pooling as he gets closer and he takes one finger and swipes slowly at the entrance. Cel lets out a strained cry and arches their back slightly. He repeats the motion a few more times, each time he pushes his finger slightly more inside.

Cel whines again and gives his neck an impatient squeeze that makes him laugh into their shoulder. He leaves a kiss there as he continues on.

He gives one last featherlight swipe up before he fully inserts a finger. Cel squeaks again and it’s pure bliss to his ears.

He tries to focus as he pumps the finger in and out while trying to keep some sense of rhythm going with the hand he has in their hair.

Cel takes their free hand and moves it to clutch onto Zolf’s arm. They cling onto his sleeve as their eyes shut tight and their mouth gives off tiny soft gasps. He continues his work. He uncurls another finger and slowly inserts it inside.

“Oh, Zolf,” they breath out. He inspects their face and notices how soft it looks. How relaxed. Cel’s face for most of the time he’s known them has been riddled with lines of worry or fake optimism. It’s nice to see them not have that for once. He pauses his motions so he can lean down and kiss them again. Cel accepts him and gasps into his mouth when he quickly starts pumping in and out of him again. He makes his way towards their clit and rubs circles on it with a finger.

They break off from his lips and immediately bring him down so they can pepper hot and open kisses on his neck. He shivers and sighs at the contact as he tries to stay focused, but he feels his head going fuzzy with every new kiss.

He meets their lips again but both of them are sloppy now. He continues to rub them up and out and Cel’s hips begin to buck.

“Zolf I-I, Mister Smith, I-”

“Shhh, Cel I’m here,” he says, “I’m here. You’re okay,” he leans down and makes work on their neck again.

They stifle another whimper as he begins to lose his own rhythm. He can tell their close as their walls cling around his fingers and their hips move more intensely.

Finally it builds and spills over in the form of Cel letting out a big, long gasp and their back off the bed.

He rubs their head and coos them through it. He leaves lazy kisses on their cheek and the sides of their mouth. When they settle back down he pumps his fingers slowly a few more times as he removes them.

He zips their pants back up but leaves the button undone and he wipes his hand on the sheets beside him. Cel’s calmly running a hand through his hair and he closes his eyes and relishes in the contact.

“Are you...are you okay,” he asks.

Cel lets out a breathy laugh and opens their eyes to look at him. They’re shiny and happy and he smiles at that, “Zolf I am better than fine that was-that was good. I should ask if you’re okay I mean I could-I could do something if you wanted-”

“No. No that’s okay. I don’t need anything. I’m fine, honest. Don’t much care for any of that for me,” he says. It’s a small confession but it speaks volumes.

Cel makes a thoughtful noise, “I see. Well my offer stands. Should you ever have the need,” they say.

Zolf smiles and leans down and buries his face in their neck. He closes his eyes and realizes just how dangerously close he is to dozing off. “You can stay here tonight, if-if you want,” he says.

Cel readjusts themselves so he’s holding him. They kiss his forehead, “that sounds lovely,” they whisper.

They move briefly to get under the covers and then they hold each other again. Cel’s face is in his hair and he makes a pillow out of their shoulder. He smiles as he takes in how blissful he feels.

“Zolf?” Cel asks.

“Hmm?” he answers, already halfway asleep.

“Thank you,” they mutter, “for, uh, all of that.”

Zolf places one final kiss to their shoulder, “anytime Cel,” he whispers.

They fall asleep in each other's arms and the next morning is spent lazily laughing and drinking in each other's company. They’re both a little late to their duties, but no one dares to bring it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am once again, apparently.
> 
> Got this little thought in my brain and it needed to be let before I could move on with my life lol.
> 
> Also, being an ace person myself I wrote this mostly in keeping with my personal relationship with sex and what it means while writing. This is how I chose to depict Zolf as ace but it's by no means the only valid portrayal. Just some thoughts.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
